


city of love

by etherealkis



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealkis/pseuds/etherealkis
Summary: “haven’t you heard? all the stories are true”a sort of canon compliant fic of thomastair in paris except i will be developing their full relationship during this time and serving you the happy ending they deserve
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	city of love

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me, this is just an introduction. idk if i want to do chapters yet, so that will be next.

Thomas was unbearably lonely. Accustomed to a constant stream of chatter at home, with either his family or the Merry Thieves always present, and the amiable companionship he found amongst his fellow Shadowhunters at the Madrid institute, the solitude of his impromptu vacation was quickly beginning to wear on him. He knew no one in Paris, aside from Matthew’s vague descriptions of various reclusive Parisian elites, and spoke essentially none of the language. Long and uneventful days blended into one, passing by in a haze of silence, broken only at the hands of occasional, single worded answers spoken to the hotel concierge or a polite hello to a friendly stranger on the street. He knew coming here was a mistake, should’ve just stuck to his previously drafted out itinerary. But Matthew, Matthew had raved about Paris and all the wonders and adventures it beheld. Thomas had wanted that. Wanted to see more of the world than just London and Idris. That was not all. Sitting alone in his vast suite, propped up on a sea of fluffy white pillows and swathed in a mountain of blankets, he could admit a little more to himself. The truth was, he had yearned for a taste of the magic, the enchantment Paris wielded so like Cupid and his arrow. The spell that compelled so many people, couples and singles alike, to refer to it as the City of Love.

Sighing, he snuggled deeper into the soft bedding. Maybe not _all_ the stories are true.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t edit this, was it obvious


End file.
